


Mea Culpa

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, latin words ooooo, short fic, sleepy angels, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: “Mea culpa.” He sobbed, as in ‘It's my fault.’“Mea culpa.” Again he sobbed, as in ‘I’m sorry.’A short fic in which two tormented angels meet onc again-- and apologize for their sins.





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Vocab  
> Te amo= I love you  
> Te quoque amo= I love you too  
> Luciferum= Lucifer (if you couldn't guess)

No sooner than when Michael wrapped his arms around him did Lucifer begin to cry.  
“Mea culpa.” He sobbed, as in ‘It's my fault.’  
“Mea culpa.” Again he sobbed, as in ‘I’m sorry.’  
For some reason he couldn't bear to say it any other way. The two words meant both, so he didn't have to explain that it was his fault, and that he was sorry. Those two words summarized everything he had wanted to say for the last 8 centuries.  
He repeated the phrase over and over against his brother's skin, trying to tell him he sincerely meant it.  
After a moment, Michael tilted the other’s chin up gently. He shook his head softly. “Luciferum.” He whispered it like a prayer. “Te amo.”  
With that, Lucifer began to cry harder, slumping down against Michael's chest to hide himself in shame. Michael smiled softly and wrapped his wings around the smaller angel. “Te amo, Luciferum.” He whispered again.  
There was a slight gasp from underneath Michael's wings as Lucifer attempted to form words. “Te quoque amo, Michael.” He hiccuped. “Te amo.”  
They stayed there for a while, Michael singing softly in various archaic languages before laying down, still with the younger in his arms.  
Lucifer looked up at him for the first time in a while, tired. His eyes were flushed red from crying, his luminous blue eyes in stark contrast against the swollen skin, his golden hair a chaotic crown atop his head. He didn't speak verbally, when he finally broke the silence, he spoke more so in wavelengths of color and raw emotion that humans could never understand. Michael responded back, with a smile, again in unintelligible angelic glory.  
They laid there, content, curled up tight against the other. In sleep they dreamed of each other, as lovers might do. Dreams of old memories, galaxies far off in times before the Earth and humanity came to be. It was a calm, undisturbed slumber, and they forgot about the war. For the first time they weren't afraid of the future, in that moment it seemed so blissful, so serene, that maybe they would be okay. That maybe they didn't have to kill each other. Some part of their minds knew that it must be done, but it would be repressed until Judgment Day came about.

For now, they were at ease in each other's arms, forgetting everything else in the universe but the other angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! Leaving a comment or kudo absolutely brightens my day, so if you enjoyed it please do! :)


End file.
